Diary Of Olivia Pope
by KWsGladiator
Summary: When Liv & Fitz's 8 yr old twins catch a case of cabin fever, they uncover the truth to their past.
1. Chapter 1

"Daniela, Four! Do not wake your mother!" Fitz yelled to the 8 yr old twins that were racing through their Vermont home. It was an unusually cold day, even for Vermont. Schools had been closed the past three days due to the extremely frigid temperatures and the horrendous amounts of snow that had fallen. Fitz could tell cabin fever was beginning to set it.

Daniela Nichelle, or Dani as her mother called her was the liveliest of the twins. She had a fire and passion in her that could only be surpassed by her mother. Dani had always been a fighter. From the moment their mother had given birth to them ten weeks early, Dani fought, claiming her rightful place in the world.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV or Four as his mother had dubbed him was more laid back in nature. He would take things in stride and very rarely gave his parents any problems. He did however have a possessive streak in him that had only been surpassed by their father.

When the twins were born, Fitz fell in love immediately. Dani had a head full of black hair which lightened drastically over the years to a golden brown. Four on the other hand was born almost bald. His hair began to grow in a shocking shade of bleach blonde, which darkened over the years to match his sister's much longer golden brown locks.

Both children had the most beautiful caramel complexion, all year long they looked as if they had the perfect tan. Their eyes were the most piercing grey either parent had ever seen. No matter who came into contact with them, it was always agreed that these two were the most gorgeous twins anyone had ever laid eyes on. Who could blame anyone for thinking such a thing? When you are the children of Olivia Pope-Grant and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, not only were you cursed with ridiculous beauty, you were also a force to be reckoned with. It was a combination Liv knew would lead either child to the White House. The 8 yr old 5th graders had proven that time and time again.

Dani and Four raced down the hall and stopped when they came to their parent's bedroom. Both couldn't wait for Liv to wake up, and were secretly hoping they'd find her sitting up in bed. She had been in DC helping a client for the past week, and had returned home only a few hours before.

Dani peeked her head inside the door and sighed when she saw her mother was still asleep. She turned to Four and shrugged, wondering what they would do until she awoke. A crooked smile graced Four's face as an idea came to him.

"Let's go see what's in the attic." He whispered, liking the idea more and more with each passing second.

"I'm not going up there, it's dark!" Dani whispered back.

"What are you? Chicken?" Four asked, knowing that would get his sister to do anything.

"I'm not a chicken! Let's go!" Dani said as she ran into her room to grab her flashlight. Four went to grab his, and the twins made their way up into the attic.

The twins climbed their way up the stairs and wondered what they'd find when they got there. They pictured sheets covering furniture and thick layers of dust and cobwebs spanning the room, kinda of like the attics they would see in movies. They grew excited with each step they took, as they pondered if their attic would have spiders and mice as well. Imagine their surprise when they reached the top of the steps to find the most immaculate attic to ever grace any home. But with Olivia Pope-Grant as their mother, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise.

The attic was set up like many other rooms in the home. There was a sofa and a love seat in the shape of an "L". They were positioned right in front of a huge flat screen tv that hung on the wall. Dani sat on the sofa and immediately pictured her mother sitting in a living room of an apartment, alone and drinking her wine. Little did Dani know, that was the same sofa their mother would find comfort on as she engaged in one of her many late night phone calls with their father.

There were two oversized chairs against a window, one on each side of a bookshelf. They were the same chairs and bookshelf that once graced the former apartment of Olivia Pope.

On the far end of the attic, there was a desk. It sat in front of a wall of floor to ceiling windows which gave a perfect view of their 40 acres of land. The children weren't sure what pulled them towards the desk, but they knew that was where they wanted to go. Little did they know, they were conceived on that desk six months after their once divorced father had officially proposed to their mother. It was the evening before their wedding.

The twins didn't know much about Fitz's life with Mellie. They just knew that they were married and had divorced 2 yrs into their father's first term as president. He married their mother his third year in office, just before he ran for reelection, and they were born shortly after. They knew their dad and Mellie had a daughter Karen, and she loved them to the ends of Pluto and back. They honestly loved their big sister as well.

They had seen Mellie a few times, the most recent being at Karen's wedding. She wasn't someone they particularly wanted to know anything about. She seemed cold, distant, even in their 8 yr old eyes they knew she didn't really care for their mother. But like Dani told Four, that wasn't their problem.

As the children approached the desk, they were saddened to find that it too was immaculately kept. Four sat at the desk and pictured his mother sitting behind it years ago as she defended many of DCs elite. Little did he know, that was the desk that was in Liv's office. She had brought it to Vermont when the OPA had undergone major renovations.

"Hey Four!" Look what I found!" Dani yelled proudly only to be shushed by her brother.

"We don't want mom and dad to know we're up here!" Four yelled back as he walked to see what his sister had found.

When Four approached his sister, he gasped as he looked into the box his sister had pulled out of the corner. There were books, 15, maybe 20 that all had the word Olitz engraved on the top. Dani opened another box and smiled when she saw the book that laid across the top. She lifted the book out of the box and read the words across the front. "Diary of Olivia Pope".

The twins knew they shouldn't open the books, but they couldn't help but wonder what was inside. Deciding to go against everything they knew would keep them out of trouble, they opened the books labeled Olitz first. Each twin took three books and headed over towards the sofa. They opened the books and were met with numerous pictures of their parents together. On the first page there was a picture of their mom and dad standing in front of a poster that read "Grant For The People, 2004".

They continued to flip through the pages, looking at picture after picture of their parents on the trail. It was clear that they were in love, even then. They went through all six of the photo albums which had all been from the same time frame. There were many articles outlining their dad's road to the White House, and even articles on how their mother was the powerhouse that led him there.

They read articles about their mother as a crisis manager, a job she still held, but they knew very little about, and all about their aunts and uncles at the OPA. As they finished looking through the last album, they went to place them all back in the box. The last thing they wanted was for their mom to know they had been through her things. They agreed to flip the the remaining albums another day. They had just placed the last album back in it's box when they heard their mother calling for them.

The twins grabbed their flashlights and headed downstairs to greet their mother. As Four continued down the stairs, Dani turned back and grabbed the book that was titled "Diary Of Olivia Pope". She ran into her room and shoved it under her mattress before making her way downstairs to greet their mother.

"Mommy!" they yelled in unison as they made their way over to their mother who opened her arms and engulfed them both in a hug."

"How are my babies? I missed you both so much! Four, you seriously need to stop growing!" Liv said to her son who was now the same height as her. He was definitely going to be a tall one like his father.

"Mama, did you bring us anything?" Dani asked, giving her mother the same soft pleading doe eyes that Liv herself had used on Fitz many times to get her own way.

"Dani, you don't just ask mommy if she brought us stuff! You have to ask about her trip first doof!" The moment Four said the words, he regretted them as his much smaller sister tackled him to the floor.

"I will take you down Four!" Dani screamed as she pulled her brother's hair.

"Only because dad said I can't hit girls! You just better hope he doesn't change his mind! OOOWWW!" Four screamed as Dani pulled his hair even harder. The two began rolling around on the floor, causing Fitz to become nervous when they came dangerously close to Liv.

"Children ENOUGH! Watch your mother's belly and get off the floor!" Fitz boomed at the children who straightened up immediately.

"Sorry mama." Both kids said in unison, their saddened voices eating away at Liv's heartstrings.

"It's fine. You just have to be a little more careful. In a few months it will all be over and your little brother or sister will be here." Liv said as she felt the baby moving inside of her.

"It's a boy!" Four yelled proudly.

"All boys except daddy are stupid, I don't know how our brilliant mommy even had you! It's a girl!" Dani spat back. Once again the two were on the floor wrestling again.

"Fitz, kids, come here. The baby's moving."

The twins halted their movements immediately. Liv took their hands and placed them on her belly. Fitz joined in as well, and the kids jumped as the baby moved then gave a swift kick right to Dani's hand. After a few moments of being in awe by their little sibling, Fitz called everyone to the table as breakfast was finally over.

The four of them sat and feasted on a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and fruit before heading into the family room to play a few games. They had decided on Monopoly first. Since the game now had electronic debit cards instead of money, no one had a problem playing. Before the twins would always accuse the other of cheating which would turn into a battle royale right on the family room floor. As always, Dani and Fitz teamed up against Liv and Four. Dani and Fitz won the first round while Liv and Four won the second.

After monopoly, the children decided they wanted to go outside. They had had enough of being stuck in their home.

"Daddy, do you wanna build a snowman?" Dani sang to Fitz knowing it would coax him into building a snowman.

"Sure, but are we going for Olaf or Frosty today?" Fitz asked with a crooked grin.

"Olaf!" The children yelled in unison. Fitz couldn't believe how one movie could thoroughly control a child's life. Fitz got the kids bundled up and took them outside while Liv prepared lunch.

After an hour, the kids raced in and sat by the fireplace while Fitz helped Liv bring them their hot chocolate and their lunch. Once the children were finished eating, they helped their parents clean up the mess before they all began a game of clue. Four won that game and Liv and Fitz decided game time was over as Dani was becoming cranky.

The kids migrated towards the Xbox, and Liv and Fitz watched as they enjoyed their game of Mine Craft. Fitz couldn't quite grasp the concept of a video game with such poor graphics holding the attention of the children. To him, it was like they were playing with Legos but through a gaming system. After an hour of the game, Liv called the family in for dinner. They sat around the table and Liv caught them up on how everyone was back in DC.

"I miss Ella and Uncle Cy and Uncle James mama." Four said suddenly sad.

"I do too. When can we see them?" Dani added.

"They will be up in a few weeks for Valentine's day.

Feeling like she needed a nap, or at least to relax a little more, Liv popped popcorn and made hot chocolate for everyone. She brought them all into the family room to watch Frozen. For some reason Four never wanted them to skip the previews as he always wanted to know what new movie was out there. Getting extremely bored, Dani decided to ask her parents a question that had been puzzling her.

"Mommy, what's Olitz?" Dani asked causing Fitz to spit out his hot chocolate.

"Where did you hear that Dani?" Fitz asked. He knew the children had been too quiet earlier. He just hoped the children weren't rummaging through their closet.

"In the a-" Dani began

"After school program we went to last month. Someone said it there." Four interjected, giving his sister an evil side eye, a move that wasn't missed by Liv or Fitz.

Liv and Fitz gave each other a knowing look but decided to answer the question anyway. It was innocent enough, and they figured one of the kids would slip and they'd find out the true location where they had discovered the word.

"Well kids. My name is Olivia and your father's name is Fitz. People played around with our names when your father and I first got together. After some debating, the nation agreed on Olitz. We were apparently the first political couple that people actually shipped."

"You mean like people do with tv characters?" Four asked somewhat grossed out.

"Exactly like tv characters." Fitz responded.

Seemingly satisfied with her mother's answer, Dani sat back as the movie began. When Let It Go began to play, Dani jumped up and began belting out the lyrics, only to have Four smack her with a pillow, telling her to take a seat.

"She has a beautiful voice, very powerful for her age. Don't discourage your sister Four!" Fitz chided his son who quickly apologized before sticking out his tongue at his sister.

They managed to watch the rest of the movie in peace and the twins were quickly shuffled off to bed so Liv and Fitz could have some long overdue alone time. Liv read Dani a story while Fitz got Four settled in. As the story came to an end, Liv kissed her daughter goodnight, turned off the light and closed the door.

No sooner than she heard Liv's footsteps fade away to nothingness, Dani jumped out of bed and retrieve the book she had stashed under her mattress. Dani opened the book slowly, as if something was going to jump out at her if she opened it to quickly. As soon as it was halfway open, she closed it shut. She repeated this step a few times before opening the book to the first page.

**Sunday, January 25, 2004**

_Against my better judgment, I have decided to give into Cyrus Beene's pleas for me to assist on Governor Grant's campaign. I'm extremely nervous as I have created governors and even senators, but never have I done anything of this magnitude. I can't deny that a win of this size would definitely put my name out there. It's a long shot right now, but I think I can spin this and create the next president in the process. _

_Out of the four governors who are vying to be placed on the ticket for either party, I must say that I agree with Grant's mission more than the others. The only problem is that he doesn't seem like he's happy in his marriage. Family values is important to Republicans, it's why they vote foe who they vote for. Sure they have a daughter, but I think my main focus will be the two of them. Let's just hope I can turn that around within the next 283 days. I wonder if mom would be proud of me. Politics never were her thing. I think that maybe I got my apolitical attitude from her._

_Anyways, til next time_,

OCP

Dani heard shuffling in the hallway and quickly shoved the book under her pillow. As long as there was no school the following day, Dani would be spending the day figuring out the unedited story of how her parents met. It had always been a story that intrigued her as she'd ask either Liv or Fitz to tell it constantly, but now she would have the story through her mother's eyes. The little girl closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I know I really shouldn't be starting another story now, but I had to get this thought out. Now, I know some of you may be nervous about Dani learning about the "true nature" of Olitz, but I assure you that anything Dani reads will be child friendly. Aside from what Dani reads, we will also have moments of Olitz recalling their past, along with some "mommy and daddy time" which will be a lot racier in detail. Also, Defiance DOES NOT exist here. This story will have some events from the show, but I won't be falling back on many. I will try my best to lay it out so there is no confusion between past and present. Let me know your thoughts and if this is something you'd be interested in reading more of.**


	2. Q&A

**Wow! The amount of follows for this story is climbing fast! I really loved reading your reviews. A spoiled Mo is a productive Mo so keep them coming! Lol! Now, I feel like I need to throw this out there every once in a while, so... I DON'T OWN SCANDAL! THIS IS AU! THIS IS NOT A REAL FAMILY! THIS IS NOT REAL! ;)**

Dani wasn't happy that the roads had been cleared by the time she woke up. This not only meant they had school, but she would have to wait to read more of the diary. The rest of the week proved to be the normal busy schedule around the Grant Manor as Dani had violin and piano lessons, as well as gymnastics and dance. Four had, guitar lessons piano lessons along with basketball and karate. By the time she arrived home every night, Dani was exhausted and mostly passed out before Liv had been able to read her a story. It was now Friday night and Dani fell asleep dreaming about what the next entry held in store for her.

Dani woke up early the next morning and noticed that fresh snow that had fallen over night. She climbed out of bed and tip toed out of her bedroom. She crept down the hall and opened her parent's door. Noticing they were still asleep, she raced back to her room, and pulled out the diary to pick up where she left off.

**Monday January 25, 2004**

_I had the opportunity to meet with Governor Grant today. He was holding a discussion about how to get his his views out there. I sat quietly as one woman, a red head, I think her name was Jeanine, offered advice about swinging further right, speaking about gay marriage and school prayer. I seriously had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing out loud. I honestly don't know what got into me but before I knew it, I was going off like a woman possessed._

_ I told him he didn't look like he screwed his wife and that he was pretty much going to lose the election unless changes were made. It wasn't a lie. They look like a couple that's headed for divorce more than the White House. He just stood there, stone face and allowed me to continue laying into him. When I finished, he stood there for a moment, locked in a heavy stare down. In that moment, something happened. I can't explain what it was then, but know I think I have a better understanding_.

_He fired me shortly after which I have to admit kind of bothered me. I had suspicions as to why, but I didn't want to call him on it just yet. I was prepared to pack up my belongings and head back to my normal life, never to set foot in any Grant campaign headquarters ever again. That is until he came flying down the hallway after me like a bat out of hell and apologized. Cyrus mist have talked some sense into him. I can't say what happened after that exactly, but there was this moment where we just stared at one another... And it was magical._

_There was this connection, this magnetic pull between us. His beautiful blue eyes turned a dark and stormy grey. I picked up on a hint of... Love... Couldn't have been love that I saw in his eyes? Love and first sight is a fairy tale. That never happens in real life. Was it lust maybe? Whatever it was, I felt this jolt of electricity coursing through my body. I felt the butterflies that begged to be freed from my belly. The burning gaze of his eyes made my body feel as if it were on fire, yet I've never felt more alive than I did in that one minute of time. The scary thing is, based on the look in his eyes, I know he felt it too. His attraction to me is why he fired me. At the moment, that wasn't a good enough reason for me. Before I knew it, I was shuffling the both of us back into the conference room so we could begin working on the days schedule. We are adults after all. We have the maturity to not act on anything. If there is even anything there._

_Just to be on the safe side, I'm seriously considering telling Cyrus I can't help on the campaign. Being attracted to a very married governor who is running for president is definitely a no-no. Maybe things will be better tomorrow. In fact, I'm sure things will be better tomorrow. I pray things will be better tomorrow._

_Til next time,_

_OCP_

Dani couldn't believe what she had read. Her father actually fired her mother!? No one fired Olivia Pope, not if they knew what was good for them. Dani felt sad as she wondered if her mom and dad would have the same problems that Fitz had with Mellie. She heard her Four calling for her and shoved the book under her mattress. Dani made a mental note of the day her parents met, and realized it was only a week away. She threw the blankets over her head and pretended she was still asleep. Four entered the room shortly after and jumped on her bed.

"Get up Dani! Cartoons are on!" Four yelled as he began tugging on her arm. Dani threw on her robe and slippers and headed towards the family room to watch tv.

The children were laughing and having a good time watching iCarly. It was one of Dani's favorite episodes where Carly, Sam, and Freddy convinced Carly's brother Spencer to drive them to the Dingo channel. A show on the channel had been stealing bits from their web show. Dani loved the episode because one of the men that worked for the Dingo channel reminded her so much of their Uncle David Rosen. Just as the show was ending Fitz entered the room.

"Good morning Grants!" Fitz said in an overly chipper voice.

"Good morning dad." Four giggled in response. Dani just sat quietly scowling at her father.

"Good morning Dani." Fitz said directly to his daughter when he realized she was in a foul mood.

"Good morning dad." She mumbled, silently hoping her dad would disappear. Dani couldn't help it. She knew she was wrong to peak at her mother's diary, but she couldn't help to be upset about the fact that her father almost threw her mom away.

Fitz shrugged it off to emerging hormones and began to prepare the batter for pancakes. He say up the skillet and smiled when Four came in to help him with breakfast. The two Grant men made breakfast and had just finished when Liv came down the steps.

"Good morning everyone!" Liv said cheerfully in her best Fran Drescher voice. Fitz was the first to make it over to Liv and wrap his arms around his waist.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant." Fitz said as he placed a kiss on Liv's neck.

"Mmmmm, good morning Mr. Grant. May I just say that you were amazing last night." Liv said as she turned in Fitz's arms and gave him a proper kiss. The kids heard Liv in the kitchen and jumped up, making their way towards her.

"Mommy!" Dani yelled as she ran up and gave her mother a hug.

"How'd you sleep pumpkin?" Liv asked as she returned her daughter's embrace.

"Good, I missed you while I was sleeping mommy." Dani added as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. The girl rubbed her mother's belly and said hello to the baby she had dubbed as Gab. Liv and Fitz had decided that if it was a girl, her name would be Gabriella, Gabriele if it was a boy.

"Dani, could you set the table?" Fitz asked seeing as how his daughter was clearly in a much better mood. Dani didn't respond to Fitz, but did as he asked. As upset as she was, Dani knew not to cross her father.

The entire breakfast Dani sat quietly. When Fitz asked her a question she offered monosyllabic answers, but when Liv did, she would get a two minute response. Finally deciding she needed to know, Dani looked to Fitz.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Dani said, looking at her father inquisitively.

"Sure Dani, you know you can ask me anything sweetie."Fitz responded, happy his daughter was speaking to him again.

"Daddy, do you screw your wife?" she asked causing both Liv and Fitz to choke on their orange juice.

Fitz looked at his daughter and was sure he misheard the question. "Dani, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right the first time." Fitz said, his eyes never leaving Liv's.

"I said, do you screw your wife?" Dani asked, honestly not understanding the meaning of the phrase she had just spoken.

"Dani, why would dad stick screws in of mom's body? That's sick!" Four spat, clearly grossed out by the visual that had been painted in his head.

Liv excused Four from the table and sent him to his room. Something was clearly changing in Dani and Liv was going to get to the bottom of it now.

"Dani, where did you hear that term?" Liv asked. The tone of her voice let Dani know she wasn't in trouble, but she was walking that fine line. She began playing with her finger nails and cast her gaze downward. She never would have asked it if she knew it was a bad thing.

"Dani, your mother asked you a question." Fitz said sternly waiting for a response.

"I... I... I heard it on tv. The man said he didn't screw his wife and they got a divorce." Dani quickly responded, hoping the reason was enough to get her out of this.

Fitz sat there stone faced. Neither he nor Liv knew how to respond. If he answered no, he knew Dani would become paranoid they would divorce. If he answered yes, he would also have to explain what the term meant seeing as they now assumed it was some form of torture. That was a talk he was not yet prepared to have with his 8 yr old daughter so he decided to wing it.

"Dani, your mother and I love each other very much. We have loved each other for a very long time. We are not now, nor are we ever, getting a divorce." Fitz said, opting to skirt around the issue at hand. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do to not address it, but it was what needed to be done in this moment.

"But you married Karen's mom and you divorced her." Dani responded with tears in her eyes. She didn't know if she was more afraid of her parents divorcing or being in trouble at the moment. Fitz took a deep breath and prepared himself to answer the question only he could.

"Dani, you know how you love you best friend, or you love your teacher?" Dani nodded "Would you marry them?" She shook her head no. "Well, Mellie and I loved each other like you love your friends. The only problem was we thought it was the kind of love that meant you were supposed to get married. We found out that it wasn't the marrying kind of love and that is why we divorced. Your mommy and I have the marrying kind of love. We will be together forever."

Dani sat for a moment trying to read her father's expression. It was another gift she inherited from her mother. When she realized he was telling the truth, she smiled.

"Ok." She replied, hoping they would just let her out of this awkward situation.

Liv's gut was telling her there was more to this than they knew in this moment. She decided to hold off on the questioning for now, at least until she had more proof. Noticing Fitz was waiting for her to speak, Liv stepped in.

"Dani, when two people love each other, really truly love each other, everything they make is love. Everything they do together is done out of love. Every happy moment is made better with love, like when you and Four were born. Every sad moment is easier to get through because of love. There is a lot of love in this family. So no matter what happens, our love will get us through it."

"Ok mommy. Can I be excused now?" Dani asked with a bright smile.

"I don't know, can you?" Liv responded back.

"May I be excused now?"

"Yes you may. But Dani, I don't ever want to hear of you using that term ever again do you understand? It is not a term to be used by children."

"Yes mommy." Dani replied before hugging both parents and making her way back to her room.

When Dani was out of ear shot Fitz turned to Liv. "So, do I screw my wife?" Fitz asked with a crooked grin.

Liv stood up and walked around the table. She took her place on Fitz's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes." kiss "May I add that you do it so well."

Fitz wrapped his arms around Liv's waist and began nibbling and sucking on her neck. Liv moaned as Fitz began working the spot just under her ear. His hand began creeping their way up Liv's thigh, making it's way dangerously close to her core.

"Fitz, we can't. The children may come down." Liv whined as she stood up and began loading the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

XX

Dani opened her door and went to go climb onto her bed. She froze when she saw Four sitting there with the diary in his hands.

"Dani, we need to talk.

* * *

**Fun Fact- the episode of iCarly I referred to in this chapter is a real episode. The man I wrote resembled their "Uncle David" was seriously Josh Malina. The episode came on while I was writing that part of this chapter and could not pass it up. It was actually pretty funny to see Malina wearing a bikini top. Anyways, enough of that. This chapter is mainly a filler, as I'm trying to work on another update. Next chapter you will see more of Four. Thank you all for reading and leave me your thoughts. **


	3. Cobbler and Lamps

**I want to take a moment to thank all of you for rereading this story whether you review or not. I loved reading everyone's reaction about Dani confronting Fitz as to whether or not he screws his wife! Kids say the darndest things and I hope I reflect that well in this story. Someone brought something up to me and made me think. She said that she didn't review because the authors didn't respond to the reviews she was submitting. I want to put this out there. I myself don't personally respond to reviews but I do try to acknowldge each and every one of you. Many of your comments and questions provoke updates on their own and I thank you all for that. I hope you enjoy this next installment as much as I ****had fun writing it. XO**

* * *

Dani, we need to talk."

"I don't know what you're talking about Four." Dani said as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She and Four did many things together, but Dani worried if Four would run and tell their parents what he had discovered.

"Dani, this is mom's diary. You shouldn't be reading this." Four spat as he stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dani asked as the tears began to stream down her face. She had to think and act fast to keep her brother from revealing her secret.

"I'm going to tell mom."

"No! You have to keep this a secret."

"Dani, this is a dirty little secret and you know what mom always says."

"Dirty little secrets always come out." They recited the words together.

"But Four, you can't! She'll ground me! Besides, wouldn't you like to know the true story of how we came to be? Mom and dad always tell us little pieces, but I know they don't tell us everything. There's more. I can feel it in my gut! Look, I'll let you read it too! Just please, don't tell mom and dad."

Four stood there for a moment and thought about what his sister said. He didn't want Dani to get in trouble, and he too was curious about the gaping holes in their story that would be noticeable to any and everyone. Four sighed and returned to the bed.

"Fine, I know I'm going to regret this but... where were you?"

Dani squealed in delight as she ran and jumped onto her bed next to Four. She caught him up on what she had read, and Four finally understood why Dani had asked what she had earlier. She filled him in on their parents response, and made him aware it was a phrase they couldn't say. Sitting side by side, they continued.

**Tuesday January 26, 2004**

_Today we were in New Hampshire for the pancake breakfast. Sally Langston was there and worked the crowd with her usual faux charm. She honestly reminds me of one of the girls in Mean Girls. She is gracious and poised to your face, but one can tell she'd pull out her claws and attack you in a heartbeat._

_Governor Grant was perfect. He glided across the room and spoke with many of the veterans that were at the event. He shared stories with them about his time in the Navy, and laughed and joked as they told theirs. Everything was fine until the baby kissing. I was on the phone with Abby, silently watching him from afar when he picked up an infant maybe 8 months old. The way he moved with that child just did something to me. It got really hot as I imagined the child in his arms being one of ours._

_What is wrong with me? He's married, he's running for president. I could never, would never have carry on an affair with a married man. That's just not who I am. But this man brings things out in me that I never imagined were there. I think I'm falling for him, and hard. Ugh! I need a cold shower_.

Til next time,

_OCP_

Dani and Four looked at one another seemingly unimpressed.

"That was boring. Of course mom wanted kids, that's why we're here!" Four responded completely unimpressed. The kids flipped the page and noticed a few days were missing. They began reading the very short entry and their mouths dropped.

**Saturday January 30, 2004**

_Yesterday was an event filled day as was today. We drove from Ohio to Georgia where Governor Grant and Mrs. Grant spoke with the DAR. They shared peach cobbler and the women in the crowd seemed to be hanging on his every word. I know I was. That is, until Mellie told the crowd that she had just lost a baby she was secretly carrying. She played it flawlessly. She was poised and actually played the role of a grieving mother well. Too bad it..._

_Anyway, she moved on to the next stop after the luncheon. We all continued on to our hotel. I had never seemed more relieved on my life. I hope she doesn't sense the attraction between us as it would prove to be catastrophic._

_Sitting on the bus for the ride from Mason to Atlanta, I felt bad with Governor Grant sitting all alone in the back of the bus, so I went to join him. We struck up a very interesting conversation and I couldn't help but feel the connection had grown stronger. He has this ability to make an entire crowd disappear when he looks at me. I feel like I've known him forever_.

_I said his name today and it flowed from my mouth like the oxygen he was breathing was meant to fuel my soul. We got in rather late and parted ways with Cyrus for the evening. I was going to go into my room, as we had a very early start with yet another pancake breakfast, UGH I am so sick of pancakes. I wanted to go into my room, but something wouldn't allow me to. My body gravitated towards his and... Did we pay for that lamp? I have to find out later._

**_OMG, What have I done!? I may be in way too deep._**

ShitFuck,

_OCP_

Dani and Four looked at one another speechless and they tried to figure out what their mother had done. Had she done whatever she did with their father? Why would she be upset by it? This was getting weird.

XX

Liv and Fitz were sitting in the family room curled up together on the sofa. Liv's legs were tucked under her while she reviewed notes on the OPA's newest client. Fitz's head was resting comfortably on Liv's lap, as he was in the middle of Enders Game between drifting off to sleep. He was turned slightly, and every once in a while would read a few passages to the baby, while Liv listened on intently. Liv looked at her watch and realized it had been three hours since they had breakfast, the children were home, and the house was far too quiet during that time.

"Fitz?"

"Hmmm, yes Livvie?"

"Do you hear that?" Liv asked in a hushed voice. Fitz strained his ears to find what Liv was speaking about but heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything Liv."

"Exactly. It's too quiet Fitz."

Fitz stood up then reached his arm out to help Liv to her feet. They began roaming the house in search of the children. Not finding them anywhere downstairs, or anywhere outback. Coming up empty, they proceeded up to the second floor.

Liv approached Dani's door and heard whispers coming from inside. She motioned for Fitz to remain silent as they tried to listen to what was being said.

"Four, what do you think happened? Did they do something bad?"

"I don't know Dani. But whatever it is, mom won't tell us. I know it."

"Neither will dad. We've got to figure it out."

"Does it even matter Four? They're married now and they have us."

"It matters Dani. What if they killed someone?"

"I doubt it Four. Mom is Olivia Pope. Aunt Abby always says her looks can kill, but she is not a killer. Besides, nobody would make a killer president."

"So what do you think they did?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, I bet it's good."

"Shh, I hear someone."

"Quick, here!"

Liv looked at Fitz who had heard the whispers as well and nodded for Liv to open the door. When they walked into the room, Liv and Fitz were surprised to find Dani and Four drawing together on her bed.

After spending a few hours reading the most boring entries they had ever read, the twins went back to the entry about Georgia and began discussing different scenarios. Nothing their little minds could conjure up came anywhere near close to what really happened that night.

Dani was always one step ahead, and always had another card to play. She had apparently heard her parents approaching much sooner than Four had, and stashed the book under her pillow. She grabbed paper and colored pencils off of her nightstand and tossed some to Four so they could begin drawing.

"Hey, what are you two up to in here? You're awfully quiet." Liv asked, even more convinced her children were up to something.

"Nothing." They replied in unison, which caused Liv to give Fitz a knowing look.

"Mind if we join you?" Fitz asked, also realizing his children were up to no good.

"Umm, dad, this is kind of like twin time." Four responded, hoping his parents wouldn't want to stick around. He had been bitten hard by the curiosity bug, and they longer they stayed, the longer they had to wait to read more.

"Ok, how about we take a little break from twin time, and the two of you can help your father and I with lunch."

"KK mommy. " Dani replied with an exasperated sigh.

Liv and Fitz turned to leave the room. When they entered the hallway, Fitz pulled Liv aside.

"What do you think they're up to?" Fitz asked as he glanced towards the door to see if they were coming.

"I'm not sure, but my gut tells me it's something big."

"Should we confront them?" Fitz asked as he was clearly growing concerned. The look of worry on Liv's face didn't help matters much.

"No, let's find out what we are dealing with first. They'll slip up soon enough. I mean they may be the product of our super DNA, but they are only 8. Let's give them a little more rope."

Soon enough, Dani and Four came running out of the room and headed downstairs with their parents to make lunch.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Fitz took the kids outside to go sledding while Liv had a conference with her team. Seeing as how she was officially 32 weeks along, Liv wanted to conduct more phone conferences to help everyone adjust as she wouldn't be able to travel much longer.

When she finished her tasks for the day, Liv set out to go find Fitz and the kids. She found them in the family room by the fire, and the look on Fitz's face raised alarms in Liv's head. She crept towards them and managed to enter the room unseen by the children.

Fitz had been sitting in the family room with the children, trying to warm up from the snow. They were engaged in conversation when Four decided he wanted to ask Fitz a few questions.

"Dad, can we go to Georgia one day?"

"Um, sure son, but why Georgia?"

"They have peaches there and I want to try their peach cobbler." Four replied innocently.

"Daddy, did you and mom ever go to Georgia?" Dani asked.

"Actually we have been to Georgia. During my first campaign for president your mother and I were there together with Cyrus and many other people."

"Was Mellie there too?" Dani asked honestly curious if what they read was true.

"She was but she left to go ahead to another campaign stop. The rest of us stayed the night at a hotel because we had a pancake breakfast to attend the next morning."

"Cool. Did you and mom share a room?" Four asked while watching his father's facial expression change. Fitz cleared his throat as his body stiffened.

"So when do you all want to go? After the baby is born would probably best.

"That's cool. Um daddy when we go to Georgia, can we stay where you and mom stayed?" Dani asked as a follow up.

"I don't see why not." Fitz replied, still not catching on.

"Sweet! Dani and I promise not to break any lamps or pictures or anything while we're there. I know we wrestle a lot, but we'll be good."

Fitz froze for a second as he recalled he and Liv's trip to Georgia. They made love for the first time that night. They were barely in the room before they were all over one another. The moment their mouths connected, they both knew there would be no turning back.

Fitz recalled how he lifted Liv so effortlessly. Then and there it became his most favorite thing in the world to do. He recalled how he carried her over to the dresser and they knocked over a...

They kids couldn't know about that, right? There is no way they could know about what happened that night.

"Hey, what are you all up to?" Liv asked as she walked into the room.

"Dad's going to take us to Georgia for peach cobbler." Four stated proudly.

"Wow, am I invited on this trip? Georgia IS one of my favorite states." Liv said as she locked eyes with Fitz. Liv watched as it was clear that Fitz's was recalling the events of their time spent in Georgia. Then his face suddenly took on a look of terror, as if he had realized something.

"Fitz?"

Fitz snapped out of his moment and responded. "Of course you can come Livvie. Georgia just wouldn't be Georgia without you. We're even staying in the same hotel, maybe even the same room I was in the last time we visited on the trail." Fitz replied with a wink. Fortunately the kids hadn't caught that or the way their mother's breathing hitched as the words left their father's mouth.

"Oh really?" Liv asked as she shot Fitz a knowing look. He smiled as he saw she was clearly flustered by his statement.

"Really, and it's gonna be great." Fitz replied, staring hungrily into Liv's eyes.

"And it's gonna be great!" The children repeated in unison.

XX

After dinner, Liv popped some popcorn for her and Fitz, and prepared ice cream floats for the children. They gathered in the family room to spend time together as a family. Liv and Fitz cuddled up on the sofa, while Dani and Four laid on the floor watching Teen Nick. Fitz was still replaying his conversation with the kids in the back of his mind, but set it aside for the moment.

"All That?! I haven't seen this show in ages!" Liv squealed as she recalled back to Saturday Night Nick A-K-A SNICK. Fitz just looked at Liv as he being older, had never heard of it. Liv smiled and explained.

"Saturdays were the onky days i was allowed to watch tv as a kid. My parents were strict with that. Every Saturday night, I used to lay on the living room floor and watch a lineup on Nickelodeon called SNICK. It was All That, Rocco's Modern Life or Doug, Rugrats, and finally Are You Afraid Of The Dark. I can't believe they brought these shows back!"

"Well when it comes to Looney Tunes, Fat Albert, The Pink Panther or Mr. Magoo, I'm your guy. The rest I know nothing about." Fitz replied. He sat peacefully and watched his wife and children as their eyes lit up during the show.

When it was over, Liv and Fitz tucked the twins into bed, and retired to their own room for the evening. Liv walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, leaving Fitz sitting on the bed. Liv stepped under the stream of water and smiled as she felt a pair of strong hands encircle her body.

"Mr. Grant, what do you think you're doing?" Liv asked feigning annoyance.

"Hmmm, I think I'm about to make love to my wife." Fitz replied as he turned Liv around and hoisted her against the shower wall.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Fitz's mouth sought out Liv's as his hands began roaming her body. He lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. The two proceeded to make love in the shower as the water cascaded off of their pleasure filled bodies.

XX

Dani tossed and turned in her bed trying to sleep. She went to pull the book out, but remembering she promised Four she wouldn't read it without him, she put it back.

He has to be awake...

Dani threw on her slippers and peeked out into the hallway. When she realized her parent's door was closed, Dani ran down the hall to Four's room. When she opened the door, she was shocked to find Four walking towards her with his flashlight in hand.

"Where are you going?" Dani asked. She wondered if it was a twin thing and he was on his way to her room.

"We, are going back up to the attic."

"Why?" Dani asked as she cocked her head to the side and tried to figure out what her brother was thinking.

"There is something about the way dad didn't answer my question when I asked him if he and mom shared a room."

"But Four, mom wrote in her diary that she had her own room."

"Yeah, but she also said she almost went in. We need to find out what happened."

Dani nodded and followed her brother up the stairs and into the attic. They rummaged through the box of photo albums, this time each only taking two. They sat down on the sofa and began looking at pictures of their parents. One of the photos albums had pictures of her parents in Georgia, but none that would give any clues. They saw their parents in the White House, many of the pictures were before they were born.

Their mom and dad were in pictures with many world leaders, and some were with Mellie. They all seemed to be smiling, but the twins couldn't help but wonder if their smiles were real. They spent an hour going through the pictures, and before they knew it, both children had fallen asleep.


	4. The Secret Is Out

Liv woke up to the sun's blinding rays beaming down on her face. As much as she loved snow, Liv hated the way it made the suns light even brighter. Normally she would have drawn the curtains, but she and Fitz were a more than a little preoccupied to care.

Liv turned and smiled as she saw Fitz still asleep next to her. They had come a long way, and at one point, a life like this was something Liv never believed to be possible. Nevertheless, here they were, married with twins and one on the way, in their home, in Vermont. They were living their dream.

Liv crept out of bed and slipped on her slippers and her robe. She headed to the bathroom to perform her morning routine, before setting out to make breakfast for the kids. Liv poked her head in Four's room and found his bed empty. She closed the door and made her way to Dani's room which was also empty. Figuring the kids were watching tv, Liv made her way downstairs.

Liv pulled out the skillet and ingredients to make omelets before making her way into the family room. The kids weren't there either. Liv called for Tom and asked if he had seen the children and was surprised when he responded no.

Liv returned to her bedroom and woke up Fitz, alerting him that the children were nowhere to be found. Fitz jumped out of bed and threw on his sweatpants and turned to Liv.

"You sit and try to relax, I'll find them." Fitz said as he kissed Liv's forehead and left the room.

Fitz checked every room on the first and second floor of the house and came up empty. He returned to the bedroom, figuring the kids may have gone to Liv by now.

"Well?" Liv asked nervously the moment Fitz entered the room. Liv didn't care what the children were doing, she just wanted them to be safe.

"Livvie, calm down. I'm sure there just hiding. I've checked every single room in this house except..."

"The attic" The spoke in unison.

Neither of them had ever thought of checking the attic. It was after all mainly furniture from Liv's old apartment. When they made the move to Vermont, Liv wasn't ready to let go of her furniture just yet as it was it was a symbol of her independence from boarding schools and her fathers overbearing ways. So when they moved, they decided to turn the attic into another room. They used the room sometimes, but not so much since Liv had progressed in the pregnancy. The steps were too much for Liv to endure all the time given the added weight on her body.

They didn't mind the kids being up there, as long as they didn't spill anything on the creme sofas. Besides, there wasn't really anything up there for them to get into anyways... Right? The thought to check the attic seriously never crossed Fitz's mind. The kids always seemed afraid of the attic although they had never been up there. Because of that, there was no initial reason to suspect they'd be there.

Liv stood and followed Fitz to the door that led to the attic. They began to make their way up the steps, hoping they'd find the children there.

* * *

Four was the first to wake up as the sun came pouring in through the window. He looked around and realized they had fallen asleep in the attic. Four quickly picked up the photo albums and put them neatly into the box before shoving the box back into the corner.

He returned to the sofa and tried to wake Dani. The task proved to be nearly impossible as she was clearly tired.

"Dani, we have to get downstairs before mom and dad wake up." Four said as the panic filled his body. The last thing he wanted was to be in trouble because he allowed his sister to talk him into doing something so stupid.

Dani sat up just as they heard the door to the attic creep open. Four acted quickly and reached foe the remote.

"What are you two doing up here?" Liv asked as she reached the top of the stairs and saw the children watching cartoons. Dani turned to her mother and smiled.

"Are we not allowed to be up here mommy?" Dani asked sweetly, not showing any signs of fear. Four looked at his sister and realized she could have a future in Hollywood.

"Um, yes, you are allowed up here. We just thought you two didn't like attics, that's all." Fitz responded wondering what the twins were really up to. They had never visited the attic before, and both of them would usually run past the door to get down the hall. Now they were sitting here as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"We wanted to conquer our fear daddy." Four replied. It was true after all, that was the reason they ventured up there in the first place a week ago. It just wasn't why they were there in that moment.

Liv looked around, sure the kids were up to more than what she let on, but found nothing out of place.

These kids are good...

"Ok, well your father and I are going to go make breakfast, we'll call for you when it's ready. The two of you have fun." Liv said as she turned and walked down the steps.

"Ok!" The kids yelled after her together.

Liv and Fitz went downstairs and began making breakfast. There was an unnerving silence between them as neither could understand exactly what their children were up to. Fitz deciding the silence was enough began to speak.

"So, any ideas of what they may be up to?" Fitz asked, trying to see if Liv would have some insight into what the two were up to.

"I'm not sure exactly, but we know it has something to do with us. Fitz, do think maybe some of the kids parents are talking, about how we got together?" Liv asked.

Although the timeline of their involvement was a mystery, it wasn't a secret that Liv and Fitz began seeing one another very soon after he and Mellie had divorced. It took a lot of hard work within the Grant administration to boost his approval ratings before the reelection began. Even so, doubt over how long the two had been involved still lingered and was brought up from time to time.

"Livvie, what does your gut tell you." Fitz asked as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Liv relaxed a little in his arms as Fitz began rubbing soothing circles on her belly.

"My gut tells me no. The kids may be finding out some other way. Have we said anything to make them raise questions? Have they heard us talking in the bedroom? Whatever it is, we need to get a hold of this now so we can put our own spin on this.

"You're right. For now, let's finish making breakfast."

Once breakfast was finished, Liv and Fitz got the kids dressed and ready for their day. They were set to go to the movies, something that wasn't an easy feat considering Fitz's former position. Tonight they would be leaving and spending the weekend with Eli who since becoming a grandfather, has shown a much softer side of himself. A side Liv hadn't seen since she was a little girl.

"Livvie, why don't you go take a nap? You've had a long morning." Fitz suggested as the kids were packing the last of their items into their suitcase.

"That sounds ideal. If I'm still asleep when you get back from the movies, can you wake me up so I'll be alert when my father gets here?"

"Of course." Fitz replied. He tucked Liv into bed, and headed downstairs with the kids to so they could leave out for the movies.

Even though they had a in home theater and had access to any and every movie, released or scheduled, Fitz loved being able to get out with his children like normal a normal family.

They had chosen Transformers 4, and despite his protests, Tom had the theater emptied for their viewing.

"Tom, I don't think anyone will try to shoot me in a theater." Fitz said slightly annoyed.

"Tell that to President Lincoln... Sir." Tom said with a cold finality in his voice. Fitz took his seat with the children and waited foe the movie to begin. He couldn't however shake his being annoyed at the situation.

It wasn't the fact that they had to purchase the extra tickets to make up for the companies loss, it was the fact that the movie had just been released, and the fact they held the entire theater meant others had to wait.

The movie went by quickly and Fitz was surprised to see that Dani loved the movie just as much as Four did. When they left, they made their way to a nearby ice cream parlor and grabbed cones to go. They made sure they brought home black cherry for Liv as that was what she had been craving as of late.

When they entered the house, Fitz went upstairs to check on Liv. He entered the room to find her still asleep. Fitz smiled at the love of his life as she lay on her side embracing the sleep she was often robbed of. The baby was moving and kicking more and there were nights Liv was lucky to get an hour or two of sleep.

"How are you feeling sleepy head?" Fitz asked as he began nuzzling Liv's neck.

"Hmmm good as long as you keep going." Liv replied as she hooked her arm around Fitz's neck.

"I think that could be arranged." Fitz replied as Liv turned in Fitz's arms.

Fitz began slowly kissing and nibbling on Liv's neck as his hands roamed her body. He slid one hand inside the waistband of her pants and was disappointed when he heard the children storming towards the door.

"Mom! Dad! Grandpa's here!" Four announced as he ran into his parents room.

"Four, what did we tell you about knocking?" Fitz asked his son rather sternly.

Four looked at his father and walked out of the room and closed the door. A few seconds later, there was a knock.

"Come in." Liv laughed at her son's antics. He was so much like his father.

Four re entered the room with a smile as he saw the look of disbelief on his father's face.

"Ok, mom, dad, grandpa is here!" Four repeated once again.

"Ok, go tell him we're coming." Liv responded as she fought to sit up.

Liv and Fitz made their way out of the room and Liv went to go check the attic to make sure everything had been turned off before heading downstairs. Much to Liv's delight, the kids had actually turned everything off. Liv smiled as they made their way in the other direction. They were almost to the steps when Liv remembered something.

"Fitz honey, it's laundry day. Could you go grab the sheets off of the kids beds and ours?" Liv asked as she placed a chaste kiss on Fitz's lips.

"Sure honey." Fitz replied before making his way into Four's room which was the closest.

Fitz stripped his bed and pillows, and shoved the sheets into the pillow case before heading to their bedroom to do the same. Once he finished with their bed, Fitz made his way into Dani's room and began to strip her bed as well.

When he removed the pillow from her bed, Fitz's breathing hitched as he noticed the book that had been laying underneath. The book was a decent size and was white with purple flowers printed on it. Fitz knew that book anywhere. He had seen it in Liv's nightstand many times when he frequented her apartment.

It was a book that Cyrus had given to everyone who had worked on the campaign when they first joined. Fitz thought it would be good for everyone to deal with the copious amounts of stress they all endured by keeping a journal to vent their feelings and frustrations. They all had one, even Fitz had one. If what was on her book was even close to what he had written in his...

Fitz reached for the book and jumped back like he had touched hot coals when his fingers graced the cover. He took a deep breath and picked up the book. He flipped it over and sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed. He read the cover. On the top there was a Grant for the People 2010 logo etched into it in purple. "Diary of Olivia Pope" was written at the bottom.

Fitz stood there for a moment with the book in his hand. Part of him wanted to discipline the children for going through their mother's private belongings. The other half secretly wondered what all was written inside.

Fitzbrillator thought back to how the children had been acting the past few days and wondered if what they were asking had come from this book. If it had, what exactly had Liv been writing about? If it had anything to do with him, with them, it would be ok if he peaked, right?

"Fitz come down, my father wants to say hello." Fitz took the book and placed it in his nightstand before grabbing the sheets and making his way downstairs.

The look on Dani and Four's now drained faces when they saw their father holding the sheets that were previously on their beds told Fitz he needed to know what was inside. Fitz shook Eli's hand and they spoke for a few moments before he and the children were ready to go.

Fitz knelt down and gave the kids a group hug. When he saw that Liv's attention was diverted, Fitz leaned in and whispered in their ears.

"We'll talk about the book later." he said causing both children to tense up in his arms.

Fitz sent everyone on their way, and he and Liv stood in the doorway until Eli's car was out of sight. Fitz knew he had to tell Liv what the children had found. The question was, would he do it before or after he read what was inside?


	5. Decisions Have Consequences

**Hey everyone. I can't guarantee all of my updates will come out this quickly but I'm on a roll so I'm going with it. Someone commented asking whether or not i am changing the rating to M due to Olitz spice. I wasn't planning on adding too much, honestly i was trying to refrain from it all together, but you all know me, I can't stop. With that being said, the rating has officially changed to M and just in time because they kids are away so Olitz can play. As for your thoughts on Fitz, I love the fact that it is split straight down the middle when it comes to Fitz having the diary. I agree with the ones that said Fitz should tell Liv and let her decide if he reads it. Liv is a very private person. However, when I pictured this update, I also pictured Liv walking in on Fitz and the kids reading it and the hell that would break loose. So, I guess we'll have to see what this update reveals. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. Many of you had me crying! Enjoy! XO**

* * *

Fitz started the fireplace in their bedroom as Liv was taking her shower. He pulled out the massage oils and filled their wine glasses with grape juice. He had the "smooth mix" geared up and he was ready to hit play, the moment Liv came out.

Fitz took a seat on his side of the bed and glanced at the drawer of his nightstand. As much as he wanted to read what Liv had written, he couldn't help but to feel ashamed he was even thinking it. Fitz heard the shower stop and sat back as he waited for his wife to emerge from their bathroom.

Liv stepped out of the shower and heard soft music playing. She smiled as she finished lotioning up and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped out of the bathroom as the smooth sounds of Sade began to fill the room.

Liv looked around and took in everything Fitz had done in the short period of time she was in the shower. Candles and the fireplace illuminated the room giving it a soft romantic glow. There were rose petals on the bed, and Fitz held two wine glasses, one in each hand.

Liv climbed onto the bed next to Fitz and accepted her glass. She sipped on the grape juice and once again found herself smiling.

"Why Mr. Grant, are you trying to get me drunk tonight?" Liv said jokingly.

"Only on love." Fitz responded as he stared into her lust filled eyes.

"Then I guess you'd better get to it."

Liv turned to set her glass down, and returned all of her attention to Fitz. He sat there for a moment just taking in all of her beauty. Even at 39 and swollen with his child, Liv was the sexiest thing Fitz had ever laid eyes on.

Fitz's mouth came crashing down on Liv's and she moaned as his tongue sought entry into her mouth. Liv loved Fitz for more reasons than she could count, but the fact that he knew how to make her feel her sexiest, even if she didn't believe it was the topic of the moment.

While their tongues caressed and dueled for their dominance in the others mouth, Fitz's mind and his erection were engaged in a battle of their own. He wanted nothing more than to make love to his wife right then and there, but his conscience was telling him they needed to talk first.

God, if you're listening, please give me a sign...

Liv pulled back slightly, tugging Fitz's bottom lip between her teeth. "Make love to me Fitz." Liv moaned as his hands began massaging her breasts. Fitz pulled Liv to him so she was now straddling his waist. The fact that her pregnancy forced her to be on top was something Fitz couldn't even be mad at. Just as Liv began to line him up with her core, Fitz stopped her.

"Livvie, we need to talk."

"Ok, we'll talk later. Right now, I need you Fitz." Liv said as she continued stroking his erection.

SHITFUCK!

Fitz grabbed Liv's hips, halting her movements and set her down on the bed next to him. He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before covering her up with their sheet. He didn't need any distractions after the case of blue balls he was positive he had just inflicted on himself. Fitz sat for a moment just looking at Liv, trying to figure out where to begin.

"Fitz, say something. You're beginning to scare me." Liv replied as she watched the expressions on Fitz's face darken.

"Livvie, I think I know what's been going on with the kids lately."

"What? What's is it? Fitz, whatever it is, we can fix this, together."

Fitz sighed and began to explain. "When I was removing the sheets off of Dani's bed, I found something. A book."

"What book Fitz?" Liv choked out as she wasn't sure exactly what she was up against.

"A diary. I'm not sure how much they read, and as much as I wanted to, I didn't read what was inside. But I figured you needed to know because you know what you've written and you'd be better prepared to deal with what comes with it."

"Ok, what diary Fitz. I have quite a few of them."

Liv's heart began pounding as Fitz turned and retrieved the book from the nightstand. He handed Liv the purple and white book and watched as Liv's facial expression changed from one of shock to worry.

How far had they gotten?

"Fitz, what prompted the conversation about Georgia? Who brought it up?" Liv asked as she opened the book.

"Four did. Why?"

"Because Fitz, this diary is what they've been questioning, so I think it's safe to assume they stopped there. I pray they stopped there."

Fitz looked at Liv and couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face. She wrote about him, about them, he was sure of it. Whatever she wrote had to have been good. The smile immediately dropped when Fitz recalled all of the bad that happened as well.

"Livvie?"

Liv handed the book over to Fitz and responded "Read for yourself."

"Livvie, are you sure?"

Liv hesitated for a moment then responded. "Yes, I'm sure. We are going to confront our children about their actions and we are going to answer their questions. We can't do that if you don't know what we're up against."

"Ok.."

"Ok."

Fitz opened to the first page and began to read. When he got to the second entry, the day they met, the light bulb turned on in Fitz's head as he read about Liv saying he didn't screw his wife. Fitz continued reading as the questions surrounding their children's rapidly changing mood were being answered page by page.

Fitz continued reading, thinking things were innocent enough when he stopped at the page about their trip to Georgia. His mind drifted off again as he recalled the events of that night. Once she realized he was caught up in the memory, Liv nudged Fitz so he could continue reading. As he went on, he realized the last page that was marked was a fairly innocent page. It was just Liv going on some tangent about Sally Langston. He had to laugh as he read how Liv referred to Sally as "A self righteous right winged nut job with a God complex, who probably needed Rotor Rooter to come and clean out her plumbing because lords knows Daniel either wasn't hitting it or he wasn't hitting it right."

Liv giggled as she recalled that day. It took Fitz, Cyrus, Mellie, and half of the campaign staff to hold her tiny 5' 4" frame and prevent her from causing bodily harm to Fitz's running mate. Liv had gotten a phone call from Edison that morning and was already in a bad mood, so when Sally made the comment that no 28 yr old woman should be without a husband or a child, and if they were, they needed prayer as they were probably gay, a 28 yr old Liv took offense to that statement.

Fitz looked at Liv as it was clear she already knew what was on the next page. She nodded with a blank face for him to continue. Fitz turned the page and began to read.

**February 14, 2004**

_I know I probably shouldn't be writing this but I can't help it. Today began as the worst Valentine's Day ever. I had to sit and watch Fitz and Mellie fight for two hours in the morning, then step out in public pretending to be the perfect couple, all before she left that afternoon to head back to Santa Barbara for a few days. Fitz had given everyone the day off, so I didn't even have work to keep my mind from the morning's events._

_We were invited to a... Guess... That's right, yet ANOTHER pancake breakfast, this time hosted by the Blue Knights, a group of retired police officers. The pancakes were cute as they were shaped into hearts and covered in sliced strawberries. Still doesn't change the fact that I am so sick of pancakes_.

_Watching Fitz fawn over Mellie was even rougher than trying and failing to eat yet another pancake breakfast with a smile. But I only have myself to blame as I am the one forcing him to show the world that he loves his wife. In the middle of the breakfast, I thought I would die right there as Mellie planted a huge kiss on his lips. The room went wild as he pulled her in and returned the kiss with equal fervor. Unable to take anymore, I made my way back to my room._

_The sickness I felt watching them kiss quickly turned into depression as I opened my door and noticed a trail of rose petals leading up to my bed. There were candles everywhere, and soft music was playing. When I walked further into the room, there were two covered platters set up on the table with champagne on ice in the middle_.

_I couldn't fight the tears that flowed from my eyes. Never in my life had anyone ever done anything so romantic for me before. How am I so lucky yet so cursed to have Fitz in my life?_

_I began to sob even harder as I noticed two dozen long stemmed white roses on my dresser. Was this man real? Of course he is. He's just married. My married lover who is running for president set up a romantic Valentine's breakfast for two. He set up a romantic setting for his mistress._

_I turned to make my way to the bed and jumped as I saw him sitting back against the headboard. I hadn't even heard him come in. I couldn't help it. Between the vision of him kissing Mellie, and the beautiful surprise he had waiting for me in my room.. our room, I ran over to him and folded into his arms._

_He held me close and whispered everything I needed to hear in that moment as I broke down against his chest. He's the only one I allow to see me in my most vulnerable state. He's the only one that makes me feel secure enough to truly be me. Once I calmed down, we had a breakfast that wasn't pancakes. I have never been so happy to see an omelet in my life! I don't think I have ever eaten so much ever. We worked it off though. Over and over again all over the hotel room._

_I never thought I'd admit this, but..._

_I. AM. IN. LOVE. with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I know this is just a fling, and he'll never feel the same way about me, but I can't help it and I hate myself for that. I can't control myself or my emotions when I'm with him. I Olivia Carolyn Pope am in love with a married man. I often wonder what my life will be like once he's in the White House and whatever this is we have ends. Will he think of me? Will he remember me? Or am I just another fling?_

_What have I done?_

_OCP_

Fitz looked up at Liv and they both had tears in their eyes. He never knew how hard things were for Liv, even during the trail. She would open up to him, but that day stood out in both of their memories. It was the day they gave of themselves in the most vulnerable of forms. Neither were at the point where they felt comfortable saying I love you just yet, but the love was there, and it showed with every breath they took.

"Livvie..."

"Are you going to continue?" Liv asked as she diverted her gaze from Fitz's eyes.

"What do you want Livvie? What do you need? We can finish this tomorrow, but I... I didn't know this was how you felt. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, my heart belonged to you. 11, almost 12 years later I can safely say it was definitely love at first sight. I hope you realize that now... Mrs. Grant."

Liv's head shot up as Fitz spoke just two words that reminded her that all of her insecurities back then may have been valid at the time, meant nothing now. She was Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and she would be for the rest of her life.

"Fitz... Make love to me."

"Are you sure Livvie?"

"Yes, we'll deal with the rest and the kid's punishment tomorrow. Right now I... Make love to me Fitz."

Fitz laid Liv down and began kissing her with a passion and urgency he hadn't felt in years. They were both vulnerable and needed this more than anything. He began kissing his way down her body and smiled as her heard her gasp when he drew her sensitive nipple into his mouth. He repeated the same process with her other nipple and proceeded to work his way lower down her body. He frowned when Liv sat up, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not tonight Fitz, at least not right now, I need to feel you inside me." Liv pleaded with saddened eyes.

Fitz nodded laid Liv down on her side and positioned himself behind her. He lifted her leg and placed it over his thigh before gently pushing into her core. Liv cried out as this angle allowed Fitz to fill her in a way she had missed for so long. It was intimate, vulnerable, but she had never felt safer in her life.

Fitz cupped her tender breasts in his hands and he began thrusting into her at a slow and sensual pace. Liv felt the stress of the moment leave her body as Fitz continued to profess his love in the most intimate of ways. He whispered in her ear, telling her how much he loved and cared for her. He couldn't stress enough how he couldn't imagine him living a life without her in it. How he hadn't even begun to truly live until she entered his life.

Liv couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes as she listened to Fitz profess his love for her. Fitz felt Liv's walls clenching down around him and knew just what she needed to push her over the edge.

"You are my heart, my would, my reason for being. You make me want to be a better man. I am a better man because if you. I will love you beyond my last breath Liv. No matter what happens we are in this together. I love you sweet baby. I love you Mrs. Grant."

Those words were the final push that sent Liv over a cliff, screaming Fitz name. Never in her life had she experienced an orgasm so powerful and so fulfilling. Never in her life, had she felt more loved than in that moment.

Fitz lowered Liv's leg but their bodies remained connected. He held her close and began rubbing circles around her belly.

"You know, I planned to give you a massage tonight." Fitz said as he placed kisses on Liv's shoulder.

Liv looked over and saw the tray of massage oils and smiled. "I guess I'll have to take you up on that after we deal with the children."

Fitz let out a laugh, and Liv gasped as she felt Fitz growing inside of her once again.

"Ready for round two so soon Mr.. President?"

"Well when I have Olivia Pope as my wife, who could blame me."

The two made love well into the wee hours of the morning. Their bodies finally spent, Fitz ran into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He emerged shortly after and did the same for Liv. Once finished, Fitz climbed back into bed with Liv and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, and immediately began drifting off to sleep.

They would definitely deal with the rest tomorrow.

* * *

**So, Fitz told Liv about the diary and was not only rewarded for his good behavior, he also got to read what was inside. However, with reward comes a price, and Fitz is now going to go through the emotions of reading how Liv felt and saw herself while they were still sneaking around. I promise nothing devastating bad will happen, but it could be interesting to see how Fitz reacts to Liv's true feelings during that time in their lives. He may also gain understanding on why she ran away from them.**


	6. Facing The Music

"Do it."

"Livvie, are you sure?"

"Yes Fitz, one week. The Xbox, their laptops, the PS3, their handhelds, and their cell phones when they get home."

"Are you ok?" Fitz asked as he carefully watched his wife who was on the verge of tears.

"No, but this is what needs to be done." Liv responded as a single tear fell down her cheek.

As much as Liv knew she was doing the right thing by punishing the kids for their actions, it didn't change the fact that the look on their faces when they realized all of their electronics were gone would break her heart. Growing up with Eli Pope as a father, Liv wasn't a stranger to discipline.

There were many times Liv found herself on "lock down" as Abby used to say when they were children. Some things she did, Liv didn't think warranted two weeks of no human contact, or to be shipped off to boarding school, but as she got older, she grew to appreciate how hard Eli was on her and the tight ship he ran. Every time a spoiled 20 something client would walk into her office needing help because they couldn't exercise self control, Liv became even more thankful she had the father she did.

Fitz himself wasn't a child deprived of being punished when he had done wrong. On occasion, Fitz found himself suffering the wrath of Big Gerry even when he had done right, when that right wasn't part of Big Gerry's 50 yr life plan for him. Because their fathers had been so tough on them growing up, Liv and Fitz tried to be a little more lenient on their children, opting to explain why things were wrong instead of just tossing them in their rooms without explanation.

"Do as I say and not as I do", and "Because I said so", were phrases Liv and Fitz desperately tried to avoid. But when it came to disrespect for another human being, especially when that person was your mother, Liv and Fitz would not budge. Girls grow up expecting to be treated the way their father treated their mother. Boys, well every woman knows if you want to know how well a man will treat you, just look at the way he treats his mother. So the disrespect of Liv in any form was unacceptable door Fitz.

Discipline creates self control Liv reminded herself as she watched Fitz unhook the children's gaming systems. She never understood when her father would say "This is going to hurt me way more than it hurts you" until now. She knew he children would be upset when they realized their punishment and Liv's heart was already breaking. But better it happen now and get it out of the way before the kids came home. When they returned, she'd have to go into gladiator mode and stand firm on her decision. Thankfully, Fitz was backing her on this. He'd definitely step in if she faltered.

Liv watched as Fitz placed the last of the electronics on the dining room table. Once they had their talk with the kids, the items would be spending the week with Tom in the agent's residence that was located on the property.

"Liv?"

"I'm fine Fitz, really. It-it's what needs to be done."

"And the other thing?"

"I'm sure. We're doing it."

"Ok. This is everything. So, what now?" Fitz asked as he motioned to the obscene pile covering their table.

Liv stood up and grabbed Fitz's hand and led him upstairs. "Now, you finish reading the diary. WE need to be prepared."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Fitz. There are some really heavy things I put into that journal, but, that was 11 yrs ago. I know I didn't offer many reasons for why I reacted the way I did back then, but maybe you'll understand once you read it."

"You know Liv, I never pegged you as being one to keep a diary." Fitz commented as he studied Liv closely.

"Me either. There are a lot of things in those books that could've destroyed us had they fallen into the wrong hands. I went against my better judgment because I needed an outlet. I couldn't go out and tell the world about us at the time, I wrote it down, and kept it locked up in a safe with. fingerprint scanner. All except for this one. This one stayed in my nightstand."

"Was it in your nightstand here?" Fitz asked, quickly becoming upset the children would go into their room of all places and rifle through their belongings.

"No. I packed it up when we moved here and I hadn't seen it since. It was in the attic..."

"And now we know the reason behind the kids newfound obsession with the attic. I wonder what else they've found."

"There shouldn't be anything else to find, just pictures. The other books are still in the safe. Maybe I'll let you read them sometime."

"Really?" Fitz said as he arched his eyebrows.

"Really, but just know that they are very steamy."

"Is that so?"

"Very. They go into great detail about how this gorgeous, tall, strong, intelligent man swept me off of my feet and all of the things he would do to my body.. I wonder if I still have his number." Liv stated before taking off towards the stairs.

"Olivia Grant! You will pay for that!" Fitz yelled as he made his way behind her, catching up with her by the steps.

Fitz took Liv's hand and followed her up to the bedroom, preparing himself for the long day that was ahead.

* * *

Dani and Four were more so playing with their breakfast than eating it. What was normally a fun weekend with their grandfather of hitting the different museums and going out for ice cream was anything but. They both spent the entire weekend fearing what was going to happen. Eli sensed something was not right with the children, but this morning, they almost seemed scared.

"What's going on with you two. Talk to grandpa." Eli said as he tried to gain some clarity into the children's moods.

Dani looked at Four, both urging the other to tell their grandpa what they had done, and why they didn't exactly want to go home today. Dani blinked first which meant she had to tell what happened. It was a twin code they came up with when neither of them wanted to speak, but answers were demanded of them. It was only right as she was after the one who started this whole mess.

Dani went on to tell Eli all about their spur of the moment decision to face their fear of the attic. She told him about the photo albums they had found and the diary she had found. At the time Four didn't know. She went on to tell her grandfather how she and Four began to read their mother's diary and how they couldn't help but ask certain questions about the things they read, some of which apparently weren't so good.

"So, did your mom find out?" Eli asked as he began to form his advice in his head.

"No, but dad found the diary when he was taking the sheets off of the bed. He said we'd talk about it when we got home." Dani responded with her head hung low. She couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment that was surely on her grandfather's face.

"So has he told your mother about what he found?" Eli asked as he needed more info to help his children. He knew he had done his job when raising Liv. Although the part after her mother's passing was done in a boarding school, he knew he had gotten it right the first twelve years of her life. Her success showed it far more than he could tell it. Of course she had some questionable moments like falling in love with a married man, but fortunately it didn't turn out as disastrous as Eli had expected.

"We don't know. We left right after dad brought it up. Who knows what he's said to her since then." Four offered seeing as how his sister was on the brink of tears.

Eli sat quietly for a moment thinking of how he would have handled the situation if it were Liv. He was sure it would have come with at least a month phone and associate restriction, as well as no tv, and walkman. But this wasn't his daughter that was in trouble, these were his grandchildren and it was the role of the grandparent, especially when he was the only one, to help keep the punishment to a minimum.

"Why did you read her diary?" Eli asked hoping this would confirm what his advice would be.

Dani took a deep breath before responding. "Because I love the story of how mommy and daddy fell in love. I just... My gut tells me there is more than what they tell us and I thought the diary would tell the whole story."

"I see. Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason they didn't want you to know the whole story? Maybe to protect you?" Eli watched as both children shamefully shook their heads no. "Your parents are very high profile people who live a very private lifestyle. That means that people would kill to get a little bit of dirt on them. Some people with the intentions of making money, and others with the intention to hurt your mom and dad. Some things shouldn't get out. Now, with that said, I may be able to help make the punishment you are facing a little easier."

Both kids heads shot up as they waited for your grandfather to elaborate.

"Now, this is going to be the hardest thing you will ever have to do. Are you both in?" Both kids nodded their head yes. "Ok, here's what you do. When you go home, tell your mom what you have done. Are you both sorry, I mean really truly sorry, so much your stomach hurts about what you have done?" Both kids nodded again. "Good, then tell her that you're sorry for invading her privacy and you will accept whatever punishment she has in store for you."

"But what if dad has already told her?" Four asked seeming a little skeptical about the course of action.

"That doesn't matter. If you tell her before they bring it up, it will be the first step in regaining her trust, and trust in a family is more important that all of the money in the world."

"Will we still be punished?" Dani asked as she was standing on the line between options at this point.

"I'm not going to lie. I think you will still be punished, but it would be easier on you if you tell her. Your mommy has a lot going on between the baby and raising you two, her job and your father. She needs to know that you two love and respect her and her privacy."

"Ok grandpa, we'll tell her." Four answered as he stood and hugged his grandfather.

"Good. I'm proud of you two. Now, this doesn't mean you can go out and do wrong and expect people to forgive you just because you tell them. This means that you two are growing up and you are ready to take responsibility for your actions when you've done wrong. Every action has a reaction, and every action comes either with a consequence or a reward. Now, Dani Banani, come give your grandpa a hug."

The kids hugged their grandfather and began preparing to head home.

* * *

Liv and Fitz had just stepped out of the shower. Apparently reading Liv's emotions in their rawest forms spurred many love making sessions throughout the morning. Fitz knew he couldn't make up for the way Liv felt then, all he could do was show her how much he loved and appreciated her in the now. After he applied lotion to her entire body, Fitz dressed Liv in a pair of yoga pants and one of his Navy sweatshirts. He himself threw on a pair of sweats along with a matching Navy sweatshirt before lacing his fingers with Liv's as they headed downstairs to wait for their children.

They were in the middle of watching The Bodyguard when Tom had alerted them to the children's arrival.

Fitz and Liv walked to the door and greeted Eli and the children. Fitz took Eli's coat as Liv went into the kitchen to make everyone some hot chocolate. She wasn't in there long before Dani and Four came into the kitchen behind her, asking if they could talk.

"Sure, what's going on?" Liv asked, knowing she was about to be twinsided.

"Mom, Four and I did something really bad, and we want to say first that we are sorry and we will accept whatever punishment we have waiting for us."

Liv tried to hide the look of surprise on her face, as she witnessed her children preparing to tell on themselves.

"Ok, what did you do?" Liv asked, already knowing what they would say.

"We don't know if daddy told you or not, but, we... we went up to the attic the other day because we were curious about what was up there. When we were up there, I found your diary and... and we read some of it."

Liv stood there quietly as she allowed the children to continue.

"When daddy went to take the sheets off of my bed, he...he found it." Dani as she hung her head in shame. Liv sighed as she looked at her children who were clearly afraid, and could tell this wasn't easy for them. Especially since it had Eli Pope written all over it.

"Yes kids, your father did tell me, and I must say while I am disappointed in the both of you for invading my privacy, I am proud of you for fessing up, even if this does have your grandfather's name written all over it. However, that doesn't change the fact that the two of you are grounded for a week. No electronics of any kind. No carnival, no movies, and the trip to the jam factory this weekend is off. If you want to know something, you know you two can ask your father and me anything."

"Yes ma'am." The kids replied in weak unison.

"Oh, and one more thing. Your father and I decided that if it is that important for you to know everything, we will read the diary to you. We will answer any questions you two may have, but this remains between us. There are some things that should not be made known to the public. Our lives are a part of that. We have worked too hard to live close to a normal life since we left the White House and we want to keep it that way. We want the two of you to have as close to a normal upbringing as possible. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!" Both kids answered as their eyes lit up.

"Good." Fitz replied, causing them all to jump. For being so tall, Liv thought he'd make some noise when entering a room. That was never the case though.

Fitz helped Liv carry the hot chocolate into the family room while the kids ran to find Eli.

"Grandpa, mom is going to read it to us." Four said proudly.

"I heard, and I'm very proud of you both for owning up to your actions. Now, let's go get some hot chocolate."

The rest of the evening was spent of Liv and Fitz telling different stories of their past life together. Many were from after they were married. They would save the earlier things for when they read the diary with the children. For tonight, they were just happy to be.

* * *

**Hey everyone, the story isn't over yet. Maybe a few more chapters as I know you all want to know what else is in the diary. I just needed to end this chapter like this as I couldn't think of anything else to write for this day. Let me know what you think, and if there is a certain event you'd be interested in hearing Liv's feelings on.**

**Please keep in mind they were married during his third year in office so much of season two and none of season three occurred in this story. Mainly 106, 107,208, & 211 flashbacks and their engagement period will be focused on as well as some other events my mind comes up with. Thank you all so much for reading. XO**


	7. Education Can Be A

**Hey everyone. This update was actually inspired by a review I got from the last chapter. It was a very emotional one to write as we just watched 211 tonight. I just want to say I hope I did it justice.**

* * *

The children's punishment was coming to an end, and Liv and Fitz had decided to stay true to their word. Liv was having second thoughts about it until Dani and Four came home from school and told them Fitz was the president they were learning about next week in school, and the teacher even asked if Fitz would mind coming in to answer a few questions for the class.

Fitz's acceptance of this request, along with what the kids would find online had Liv on edge all week. It didn't matter how well Huck had filtered their internet, it only took one parent who remembered the scandal that surrounded their courtship to bring up that part of their past, instead of all of the great work the administration did. It was something Liv prayed her children would never be subjected to.

The kids would also have to do a paper, and although their father was the former president they would be learning about, they had to use the same resources as the other children to maintain an equal learning advantage. That meant Google and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III would be on their computer screen for the majority of the week.

Before that happened, they had to explain to the children the truth behind their coming together. There was also preparing them to hear about the assassination attempt that was made on Fitz's life. They had never told the children about it seeing as how they knew they wouldn't take it well. Both were topics that always depressed Liv to reflect on, and always seemed to put Fitz on the defensive. Hopefully they could make it through this without damaging their children or their marriage.

The children were finishing up their bath time while Fitz prepared apple cider and a fruit salad for them to have by the fire. Liv was the first to arrive downstairs while the children were still getting into their pajamas.

"Hi." Liv said as she walked up behind Fitz and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hi yourself." Fitz replied as he turned in Liv's arms and began peppering kisses on her face.

After playing kiss tag for a few moments, Fitz's hand cupped the back of Liv's head, bringing her mouth to his. The kiss began slow and gentle but quickly turned into a fiery passion as neither could seem to get enough.

"Eww, remind me to never get married." Dani yelled as she and Four entered the room and saw their parents kissing.

"You won't have to worry about that because no boy wants your cooties!" Four fired back. It seemed this past week the children had been arguing more than ever. Liv made the connection that the children seemed to bond over the diary as that was when they were at their most peaceful. She hoped that now they would get along better seeing as how the diary was back in their lives.

"Alright all Grants report to the family room so we can get this night started." Fitz yelled as he pick up the tray of cider and fruit and made his way into the adjoining room.

Once everyone was settled, with Liv and Fitz stretched out on the sofa with their feet in the other's laps, and the children laying attentively on the floor with their pillow pets, they were ready to begin.

"Ok now, before we read tonights entry, daddy and I want to explain something to you. Do you remember how daddy and I met on the campaign trail?"

"I remember! You told daddy his life sucked, and then he fired you, then he said sorry, then you helped him become president, then you got married and had us." Dani replied causing Fitz to shoot Liv a look.

"Ok that is a good summary. But, what we didn't tell you was that the day we met was the day I fell in love with your mother." Fitz said with a warm smile.

"It was also the day I fell in love with your father." Liv added with a wink towards Fitz.

"So you and daddy met and were boyfriend and girlfriend that same day?" Four asked, trying to start a timeline in his mind.

"Not exactly. We fell in love that first day, but we didn't become boyfriend and girlfriend until a little while later." Liv responded, opting to use Four's choice of wording. Fitz watched Dani as she seemed to be doing the math in her head. He saw the light bulb go off in her head and knew what she was say.

"But weren't you married to the dragon lady then daddy?" Dani asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Fitz sighed and initially thought about lying, but figured the truth would come out anyway. "Yes, I was married to the dra-" Liv pinched Fitz's foot. "To Mellie at the time. We didn't plan on it happening, it just happened."

"So why didn't you get married then? We could be a lot older now." Dani asked crossing her arms.

"Because I love your daddy so much that I wanted him to be president. Because of that, daddy stayed married to Mellie for a little while until after he became president."

"Did you love Mellie then daddy?" Four asked as he was still trying to make sense of it all in his mind.

"I cared about her because she is Karen's mommy, but I never loved her like I love your mommy." Fitz replied honestly.

"So daddy, you were like princess Fiona and mommy was like Shrek and you two were in love, but Mellie was like Prince Charming and wanted to be with you and make you something you weren't supposed to be but you thought you wanted?" Dani asked surprising both Fitz and Liv. Leave it to Dani to use Shrek to simplify the situation.

"Exactly like that kids." Liv responded quite proud of her daughter's ability to piece it all together so quickly. She made a mental note to watch more kids movies.

"Ok, so what's the other thing?" Dani asked. It wasn't lost on either of the twins how quickly their parent's mood had changed. Liv took a deep breath and sighed.

"Why don't you two come up here for this part." Liv said as she patted her thighs. Liv and Fitz remained stretched across the sofa as Dani hopped up on Liv's lap while Four hopped up on Fitz's with their backs against the backrest of the sofa.

"Ok, when your father was in his second year as president... On your dad's 50th birthday... We... He..." Liv bowed her head as she couldn't get the words out. Her heart began racing and she felt the room begin to spin as she was being thrown back into that moment. Fitz began rubbing Liv's foot as it was the only part of her he could reach in that moment. Realizing she couldn't continue, Fitz decided to take over.

"You two know I love you and your mom, and baby GG with all of my heart and soul." The kids nodded. "Well, at one point, daddy almost died." both Dani and Four began shaking their heads violently as they listened to their father try to continue.

"Hey, hey... It's ok now. I didn't go anywhere. I had too many important things to do in life and God made sure I was here. But we need to talk about this because you are going to hear about it next week in school." both kids nodded and Dani wedged herself between Liv's side and the back of the sofa, while Four did the same with Fitz.

"It was two days after my 50th birthday and I was having a huge party. I climbed out of the limo and was walking into the party when I was shot three times."

"Mommy, were you there with daddy when he got shot?" Four asked, his voice cracking terribly with hurt.

"I was there, but I was not with your daddy. I was stepping out of a different car when I heard the gunshots and I heard your father scream my name." Liv answered honestly.

"Were you scared mama?" Dani asked as she rubbed Liv's belly. GG as the baby was now referred to seemed to calm Dani immensely when nothing else could.

"I was terrified sweat pea. I thought... I... I though he wasn't going to make it."

"Daddy does it still hurt where you got shot?" Four asked, not realizing he put his father in an awkward situation.

Fitz looked at his son, then at Liv and hesitated for a moment before answering. "Some days yes, it hurts very much. Other day, a lot of days I'm fine." Fitz answered honestly, speaking more so to Liv than the children. Liv simply nodded in the moment, but gave Fitz a look telling him they would finish that discussion later.

"Mommy, did you write about it?" Four asked.

"I did."

"Can you read it to us?"

Liv pulled out the diary and looked for the entries about the shooting. Liv flipped through until she found one that was innocent enough.

**Sunday March 26, 2006**

_The silence that used to be filled with his laughter is unbearable. The shadow of darkness that has positioned itself in my life makes me wonder how much longer I can go on. I sit and listen to the beeping of the machines and they are the only things keeping me sane. They are the sweetest sounds I have ever heard because they let me know that he is still alive. I tried to touch him but I couldn't. There were so many tubes flowing everywhere, I was afraid I would break him. He looks so fragile laying helpless in this hospital bed. But I know he's a fighter._

_The fact that he is still fighting, still wanting to be on this earth gives me hope that maybe, just maybe one day we will make it to the point where we can be together. He looks so peaceful, almost as if he was sleeping. I guess in a way he is. It is a deep sleep, but one i can only pray he wakes up from very soon._

_Once I walk out of these doors, I will not be able to return. Mellie has restricted my access, granted me just this one moment to be with him. I'm writing to you now, because i want to hold this memory close to my heart. When he makes it out and we are together, when we argue or something goes wrong, I want to remember the raw emotions I feel in this moment as a reminder our love is worth fighting for._

_I know he'll make it. At least that is what i keep telling myself. I have to or I'd probably die of a broken heart. Sally has me planning his funeral right now. I am sitting here picking out bible scriptures and his favorite songs in the event he realizes the fight is no longer worth it._

_My soul is shattered, my world is crumbling down before me. I can no longer deny my love for him. I can no longer deny him. If he makes it out of this, I will jump at the opportunity to become his wife. Here I am finally ready to accept our fate and I may not even have a chance to say goodbye. Please God bring him back to me. I need him._

_I cannot exist without him._

OCP

Liv wiped the tears that were flowing from her eyes. Going back in time to this particular event always hit her hard, and her hormones in this moment weren't helping much. However she pushed through as she knew she needed to get to the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

**Monday April 3, 2006**

_I got to see him today! Cyrus coerced Tom into allowing me in the room seeing as how it is Hal's night off. It didn't even take that long. Tom saw me and immediately said yes and ushered me into the room. He probably should have waited. Cyrus was prepared to offer him an all expenses paid vacation in Grand Turks._

_I walked into the room and tossed my purse somewhere, I think on a chair, doesn't matter. I couldn't get to his bedside fast enough. He's hooked up to fewer tubes now. It's amazing seeing as how it is only nine days later. I placed my hands on his arm and willed my strength into his body._

_I remembered one day he was suffering from a severe headache and I just climbed into bed next to him and held him closely until he fell asleep. When he woke up, the headache was gone. So I decided that maybe if I lay with him, it would help the healing process._

_I laid on his left side with my heart pressed against his. I don't know if he knew I was there, but the heart monitors immediately began beating faster. I hadn't even said a word yet. I rested my head on his chest and stroked his face as I began reminding him of all of the plans we have for a life together. A home in Vermont, four kids, and I get to make jam on my days off. I really want that life and I know he wants it to._

_Hopefully me reminding him of the promises he has yet to fulfill, and the children we have yet to have will keep him fighting._

_My God how I love this man_

OCP

Fitz looked at Liv and his tears were flowing just as hard as hers. He had skipped this part of the journal altogether when they were reviewing. To hear about his near death experience from Liv's perspective was both heart breaking and soul lifting all in one. It was a testimony of her love for him through thick and thin, in sickness and in health. She was honoring her vows long before they were married.

**Tuesday April 4, 2006**

_1._  
_I forced myself to come into work today. In spite of Cyrus' suggestion last night to stay home and rest, I couldn't. I am at least listening to his suggestion to journal everywhere I go. As for staying home, I can't. I needed something, anything to occupy my time, to get my thoughts away from him just lying there, fighting for his life._

_I haven't slept in over a week. I don't want to sleep, honestly I'm afraid to. The moment I close my eyes, that night replays far too vividly in my mind. In the hospital, there was just so much blood. I don't know how we didn't lose him then, but I'm thankful we didn't._

_Meeting time..._

_2._  
_I'm back..._  
_The strangest thing happened. After meeting with a client, I was sitting on the sofa in my office just thinking about him and a chill went down my spine. I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment and then began beating so hard I thought it was going to crack my ribcage. My breathing hitched and when it resumed, became a steadier, calmer breath. I felt renewed even though I haven't slept in over a week. I swear I only feel this way when... No... It can't be..._

_3._  
_Quinn came in and asked to speak to me. She sat down and just as we were beginning to talk, my phone rings and it's Cyrus. I'm preparing myself for the worst even though my body is ready to run laps around the nearest track_**.**

_"Someone wants to speak to you." He says. There is a pause and then I am serenaded by the sweetest, most beautiful word in the world._

Hi.

_Apparently he had woken up 20 minutes before. He demanded Cyrus be notified first, even before Mellie. Seems he wanted to speak to me before anyone else. What made it even more amazing is 20 minutes before he called was when my body started to become fully alive once again. I think Verna is right, we truly are in sync. Either way, God answered our prayers and I am so thankful we have our president back. I am even more thankful that now we have our chance. When the moment arises, I will not hesitate to become Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III._

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

OCP

Dani and Four were now laying on the floor as Fitz had to remove them away from Liv. The way they jumped up when they heard Liv's last entry brought a new set of tears to their parent's eyes.

"So is that when you decided to marry mommy?" Dani asked, clearly extremely hyper from what she had just heard.

"Not quite yet. When I came home from the hospital that's when I started divorce proceedings from Mellie. Very soon after, I asked mommy to marry me and she said yes."

Seeing as how the evening ended on a good note, Fitz went and put both children in bed, while Liv began her nighttime rituals. When he entered the room, Fitz was surprised to see Liv already in bed almost buried under the plush comforter.

Fitz stripped down to his boxers and joined his wife in bed. When his arm brushed across Liv's bare flesh, Fitz couldn't help but to feel and see if all of her was naked. To his delight, she was.

Apparently the evening had brought back more emotions than they expected. Both feeling extremely vulnerable in the moment, Liv turned to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met and their kiss was slow but deep and spoke of all of the emotions that were coursing through their bodies in that moment. Liv looked into Fitz's eyes, and he could see the urgency, the need, and desperation in them.

"Make love to me Fitz."

They would talk about the pain and everything else later. Right now, they were going to give one another the love and affection they so desperately needed.


	8. For A Limited Time Only

Nothing in the world is scarier than seeing your child's reaction as they learn the truth of their existence. As much as Liv and Fitz tried to prepare them for the topics they would possibly discuss, no one was truly prepared to step into the fifth grade lion's den. To make matters worse, Liv was about to throw everyone for a major loop.

Karen had come to the school to show support for her brother and sister. She knew how rough it was being in the public eye, she wanted to let them know that it would be ok.

Karen arrived at the children's school a little after 9. She went down to their classroom, and requested the teacher allow her a few moments with her siblings before their parents arrived. The teacher hesitated for a moment, but ultimately conceded, and Karen took the twins into the library for a little pep talk.

"Dani, Four, what's going on in your minds right now?" Karen asked as she noticed both children were visibly shaking. Four looked at Dani who nodded for him to respond.

"We don't want to talk about daddy almost dying." Four responded with his eyes cast downward. Honestly Karen didn't want to hear them talk about it either, she remembered that day very vividly, and often had nightmares about it. Karen knelt down in front of her brother and sister, and took their hands in hers.

"I'll tell you what. How about I talk to your teacher, and the three of us will leave the room if they bring it up, ok?"

Dani and Four nodded and hugged their sister tightly. Karen may have been much older than the twins, but when it came to Fitz, she was no older than Dani.

"Ok, let's get back to class because I'm sure you two are part of the history you're going to be learning as well."

Liv and Fitz arrived at the children's school at 10 am. Given the fact that Liv looked as if she were about to go into labor at any given moment, it took them a while longer to arrive. They entered into the school office and promptly signed in. Once they were given their visitors passes, they made their way to the classroom, surrounded by their agents. Fitz noticed Liv was walking slower than normal, at times she would come to a complete stop.

"Livvie, are you ok?"Fitz asked as Liv halted for the second time in just a few minutes.

"I'm fine Fitz. Let's get this over with." Fitz nodded and took Liv's hand and they continued on their way.

When they arrived to the classroom, Liv and Fitz were shocked to see Karen in the hallway, tearing into their teacher.

"What's going on here?" Fitz asked as he wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed by Karen's actions or supportive. Fitz raised his children to speak up when they felt as if they were being wronged, but to always be respectful in doing so.

"Former President Grant, I was just discussing with Ms. Grant the importance of all of the children being present for your entire speech as they will be graded on it." the teacher replied somewhat shaken up.

"I understand, Karen, what seems to be the problem here?" Fitz asked unsure why Karen would behave in such a manner.

Karen squared her shoulders and looked Fitz in the eye. He knew she was in Gladiator mode and would not be backing down. Fitz held Liv's hand and let Karen speak her piece.

"Dad, this lesson is about you. We are you children, and all I'm... There are certain parts of this lesson that will be covered because they have to be. As your children, Dani, Four, and I know about them, and do not wish to relive events such as your shooting! You almost dying! Forcing the twins to sit through the retelling of that is cruel and you cannot tell me they will learn anything if they can't get beyond the tears, which they won't, because I'm 22 and I can't. I simply will not allow them to suffer, because I know. I suffered."

"Karen..." Fitz began but was cut off by Liv.

"She's right Fitz. Just because they know the happily ever after, doesn't mean they will be able to deal with the events that occurred. The kids are going to ask questions in detail, maybe we should pull them out. I'm sure Mrs. Anderson is a teacher that cares about her students very much."

"Yes Mrs. Grant, I do."

"I am also 100% confident that Mrs. Anderson is competent to know that an upset student is an unreachable student."

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"Good, so I propose that you allow Fitz and I to handle the children when it comes to their father almost being murdered. They may be brilliant, but they are after all much younger than the rest of the class. I'm also pretty sure we can teach them in a way that will not leave them traumatized."

"Yes Mrs. Grant. Since you explain it this way, I have no problem with Ms. Grant removing Dani and Fitzgerald from the classroom if and when the time comes."

Fitz just stood there once again amazed by his wife. Olivia Pope was a force to be reckoned with, but Olivia Grant, when it pertained to her cubs, was a mama bear ready to maul whomever threatened her children's sanity. Fitz looked and realized everyone was waiting for his orders.

"Let's do this." Fitz said as he followed the teacher into the classroom.

After a 10 minute photo op, the press was dismissed, so the children could have a quiet learning environment. The entire fifth grade class was escorted down to the auditorium for their assembly. Liv and Fitz were surprised that the children were asked to takes notes on the discussion held as there would be a test at the end of the week.

"I would like everyone quiet and seated so we can begin." The teacher said as she stepped behind her desk and took a seat. Once everyone was quiet, Mrs. Anderson took the stage.

"Now students, you all remember which president we are learning about this week, don't you?"

A collective "Yes" could be heard filling the room.

"Which president is that?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III" the students sounded again.

"Very good. As many of you know, Former President Grant's children Daniela and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV are students here and have asked their father to join us for a discussion. I want all of you to turn on your thinking caps, open your ears, and remain quiet until you are called on, ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Anderson!"

"Without further ado, I present to you the 44th president of the United States, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

Fitz walked onto the stage holding Liv's hand. Dani, Four, and Karen were right behind them. The four of them took their seats on stage, and Fitz took his place at the podium. Looking out at the group of fifth graders, Fitz realized that this was going to be worse than addressing congress. Where members of congress came after him with guns and pitchforks blazing, mostly for some political agenda, this wouldn't be the case here. Children hear their parents speak, even when they aren't supposed to. Until they reach a certain age, most children take on the beliefs of their parents, and Fitz suddenly wondered just what these children's parents had told them about him. Did they consider him to be a great president? Or were they part of the group who wanted his head on a platter for divorcing Mellie while in office. Did the parents hate him because he married so quickly after the divorce? Fitz looked to Liv and the look on her face told him she could read his thoughts.

Show them who you are.

Fitz nodded but couldn't help the sweat that began to bead on his forehead. This wasn't just any group of children. This was the entire fifth grade class, his children's classmates. He said a silent prayer that he didn't say anything that would embarrass his children.

Fitz's speech was flawless. He told the children about his time on the trail, as well as what his first hundred days in office truly felt like. He told them that many people would think he'd be excited, and he was, but really, he was also very afraid.

He told them about how he worried about making decisions that were best for the nation and ultimately the world as a whole. He talked to them about how difficult it was to run a nation while running for a second term in office. He went on to talk about being the POTUS with newborn twins at home. Fitz detailed most of his administration, knowing the children would most likely ask more juvenile questions. He actually prayed they would ask more juvenile questions.

When he finished, he opened up the room to questions from both teachers and students. The first question would normally be fairly easy, but for Fitz was a loaded question.

Q: What made you want to become president?

Fitz took a deep breath before responding. He knew he couldn't stand up and say "my daddy said so." So, he went for the second best answer.

A: I wanted to create the kind of world my wife and I wanted our children to grow up in. It was scary sometimes, but I knew if I gave it my all, and had people in my corner that believed in me, I could change a lot of things. I'm proud to say we did." Fitz answered truthfully.

Q: President Grant, my mom says you're hot and she'd like to Grant you access anytime. What does that mean?

Thankfully the teacher intercepted that question, but not before Fitz noticed Liv tense up in her seat. Little did he know, Liv was tensing up for a completely different reason.

Q: President Grant, my dad said your wife is hot! Are you going to divorce her anytime soon?

A: No, Olivia and I will be together for a very, very, VERY long time.

Q: Dani, Karen and Four, what's it like to have a POTUS for a dad?

They all whispered together and decided to allow Dani to answer this question.

A: It's cool I guess. To you guys he's the former POTUS. To us he's just dad. We play in the backyard and go on family trips. We make breakfast with him, and he gets yelled at by our mom when he lets us eat too many cookies before dinner. He even grounds us when we act up. To us, he's just our dad that happened to have a really cool job.

Q: President Grant, what was the coolest thing about being president?

A: I would have to say riding on Air Force One, which if you didn't know only goes by that name if the POTUS is on board. If not, it's just another plane.

This time a teacher stood and decided to ask a question.

A: This question is for Mrs. Grant, what was it like the day of and the days surrounding the president's shooting. We know how we felt as a nation, but what was the mood behind the scenes?

Fitz froze as he knew this question was coming. He just didn't realize it would be directed towards Liv. Fitz turned to Liv who had a very worried look in her eyes. Fitz had seen Liv in every possible situation imaginable, but he had never seen her show fear. She wasn't afraid of answering the question. She was afraid of the flashbacks she knew it would trigger.

"Do you three want to leave now?" Liv asked as she turned to the children.

"No. I want to hear it mama." Dani replied. Liv could see her shaking, but she knew Dani, and Dani hated showing fear.

Liv looked to Four and Karen who shook their heads no as well. If one stayed, they all stayed. Liv nodded at her Three Musketeers and walked up to the podium to join Fitz. Fitz turned and saw the three children in their seats and looked to Liv. Liv simply nodded, and grabbed his hand as she formulated her response.

A: The best way I can describe the moment Fi- President Grant was shot was that time ceased to exist. Everything went so fast, yet no one seemed to be moving fast enough. The mood was ominous. We all prayed, a lot. Even those who weren't strong in their faith, and even some who never prayed at all, learned to pray hard that day. It was a very long ten days of waiting and hoping for a sign, any sign he'd be ok. We hon- we... I... There was no guarantee he would make it. When a president is shot, the entire nation shuts down. Not just American citizens and those close to him being sad, but the a lot of things shut down... Fitz being shot, to me... was the day the world stood still. The day he woke up, the world began to move again.

The room fell silent as they watched Fitz help a tear filled Liv back to her seat. Liv sat and rubbed her hand across her swollen belly, as she placed her other arm around the children. Liv winced as she felt a sharp pain and then a pop.

"Ok, next question!"

"Fitz..."

"Fitz!"

"DAD!"

Fitz spun around to see Liv almost double over in pain. He looked down and realized she was sitting in a puddle. Fitz looked towards Tom who already seemed to be on the move. He knelt down beside Liv and placed his hand on her belly, which was frighteningly hard.

"Fitz, it's time..."


End file.
